KuchenTV
'KuchenTV '(bürgerlich Tim Heldt, *19.04.1995) ist ein deutscher YouTuber und Meinungsblogger aus dem niedersächsischen Braunschweig.Kuchngeschmack Facebook, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Allgemeine Informationen KuchenTV stellte bereits sehr früh für einige Zuschauer eine Alternative zu JuliensBlog (bzw. JuliensHateBlog) als Meinungsblogger dar. Sein schwarzer Humor diente dabei als einprägendes Merkmal. In seinen Videos äußert er seine Meinung, trägt Fakten zusammen und widerlegt ggf. Aussagen. Besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit erreicht sein Format Kuchen Talks, welches inzwischen aus über 250 Folgen besteht und seine teilweise darunterfallenden Videos gegen KsFreak, HerrNewstime, Miguel Pablo, Katja Krasavice, Paulana, BibisBeautyPalace, Sky Guy, Dagi Bee und die PrankBros, sowie zweitrangig einige weitere YouTuber und andere bekannte Persönlichkeiten. Im März 2017 lädt er alte Videos von TrollwutTV erneut hoch, nachdem dieser seinen Kanal löschte. Im Juli 2017 wurde sein Twitter Account nach eigener Aussage wahrscheinlich für dauerhaft gesperrt, da er sich über den Selbstmord des verstorbenen Linkin Park Sänger Chester Bennington in Form eines Witzes lustig gemacht hat. Seitdem hat er einen neuen Twitter Account.RIP Twitter RIP Facebook - Kuchen Talks #228, YouTube, abgerufen am 12.11.2017 Dieser wurde wiederum am 24. September 2017 gesperrt. Kanäle * KuchenTV (Hauptkanal) mit ungefähr 602.200 Abonnenten und ungefähr 143.700.300 Aufrufen (Stand 21.7.2017) * iKuchen (ehemalig Vlog, jetzt Trash-Kanal) mit ungefähr 112.729 Abonnenten und ungefähr 8,408,653 Aufrufen (Stand 9.1.2017) * KuchenGeschmack (Let's Play Kanal) mit ungefähr 21,205 Abonnenten und ungefähr 798,070 Aufrufen (Stand 9.1.2017) * DreamCake (Dort erzählt er was er geträumt hat) mit ungefähr 53,932 Abonnenten und ungefähr 7,326,795 Aufrufen (Stand 25.12.2016). * TimausBS war sein erster Kanal, welcher verschenkt wurde. Formate Aktiv * Kuchen Talks * Joke your life * Facebook Fails * YouTube Fails * Lovoo Fails * Google Play Store Fails * GuteFacepalm.net * Ragecake * Facebook Trolling * KuchenTVs coolste Bilder Inaktiv * Braunschweigs schlauste Köpfe (10 Videos) * Ich bin der bessere YouTuber (7 Videos) * Kinderbuchreview (3 Videos) * Kanalzerstörungsbattle * Meme your life (3 Videos) Abgeschlossen * KuchenTV Junior der kleine Splasher (3 Videos) Kooperationen YouTube Freunde * Gaffi * Einfach Manuel * Wohlstandsmüll * Jarow * MontanaBlack * TrollwutTV * TeilzeitREKTor * JF not Kennedy Sonstige Zusammenarbeit * Gina Maria, wurde erstmals am 15. Januar 2016 von KuchenTV als seine Freundin auf Facebook erwähnt, als er seinen Beziehungsstatus änderte. Sie ist ebenfalls auf einem YouTube Kanal aktiv. * Von der Haiderschaft wurde KuchenTV letztendlich ausgeschlossen. Er unterhielt sich zu Beginn während der zweiten Drachenlord-Teamspeak-Ära ''unter anderem mit Regenbogenschaf und weiteren Haidern und bot Drachenlord eine Zusammenarbeit an. Dieser erwähnte KuchenTV nachfolgend in Streams auf YouNow, bis KuchenTV wenige Tage später zusammen mit Wohlstandsmüll und seiner Freundin ohne Einwilligung zu Drachenlord fuhr und dort ein Video drehte.KuchenTV besucht Drachenlord YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Zuletzt sprach der ehemalige Haider Gundoldingen mit KuchenTV über die Aktion und brachte ihn nach einem längerem Gespräch dazu, teilweise Reue zu zeigen und sich zu entschuldigen. Das zugehörige Video entfernte Gundoldingen wenige Wochen später wieder. Liste aller Anzeigen KuchenTV ist mitunter dafür bekannt, dass er bereits einige Male angezeigt wurde. Zu einigen Anzeigen rechtfertigte er sich in Videos. Die meisten Anzeigen wurden jedoch fallen gelassen. Laut KuchenTV entstanden trotzdem insgesamt Kosten von rund 6000 Euro inklusive Anwaltskosten. Schließlich machte er Anfang 2017 ein zusammenfassendes Video, in welchem er alle derzeitigen Anzeigen auflistete.Alle meine Anzeigen + Die Kosten YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 ''Die Tabelle (Stand: 31.01.2017) stellt eine erweiterte/ausgebaute Version von KuchenTVs Tabelle da. Skandale KuchenTV musste sich wegen seines schwarzen Humors von Beginn an regelmäßig mit vereinzelter Kritik auseinandersetzen. Den ersten Skandal löste er jedoch aus, als er den Youtuber Drachenlord vor Ort mit seiner Freundin und Wohlstandsmüll besuchte. Neben der Tat selbst beschwerten sich Zuschauer darüber, dass er zuvor in seinem Format Kuchen Talks schlecht über die Hater von Drachenlord redete und sich mit dem Besuch letztlich auf ein teils noch tieferes Niveau begab.Drachenlord - Kuchen Talks #99 YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Zudem erschien der Vorfall widersprüchlich zu KuchenTVs Äußerung, dass er seine Ausbildung als Erzieher wegen seinen Videos verlor und dies nicht verstehen könne.Ausbildung wegen YouTube verloren - Kuchen Talks #79 YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Der YouTuber RobBubble verlieh ihm aus diesen Gründen den sogenannten ANTI-Webvideospreis 2017 in der Kategorie "Bester Film", welchen er sich mit ApoReds Bombenprank teilen musste.Der ANTI-Webvideopreis 2017 YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Skandalös war ebenfalls der Vorfall, dass KuchenTV mit EinfachManuel ein Video veröffentlichte, wie sie Nahrungsmittel von Imbissständen im Movie Park stahlen. Sie erhielten dafür Hausverbot für den XXL Tuberday. KuchenTV rechtfertigte sich damit, in dem Video nur aufzuzeigen zu wollen, wie inkompetent die Mitarbeiter seien. Nach eigenen Angaben haben sie das Essen später bezahlt. 2017 versuchten sie zweimal, trotz Verbot an der Veranstaltung teilzunehmen, wurden jedoch beide Male von dem Grundstück verwiesen. Kritik Mehrere Leute meinen ebenfalls, das KuchenTV in bestimmten Videos gelegentlich seine Stimme verstellt und absichtlich versucht, so wie Juliensblog zu sprechen/klingen, was als eher störend empfunden wird. Zusätzlich versucht er laut einigen Kommentaren seit 2016 vermehrt, sich aus Kritik und Anschuldigungen rauszureden oder diese abzustreiten. Seine Ansichten wurden seitdem ebenfalls öfters unstimmig mit denen seiner Zuschauer. So meinte KuchenTV beispielsweise während einem Streit mit der YouTuberin Persiax in einem Video, dass nichts dabei ist, jemanden als "fett" zu bezeichnen. Zuvor bezeichnete er bereits einen Fan von Rewinside auf Twitter öffentlich als fett.Persiax, die größte Lachnummer YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Die YouTuber Dorian der Übermensch und Impertinenzius kritisierten gleichermaßen in ihrer fünften und sechsten Folge von LÖSCH DICH einige Standpunkte von KuchenTV.Lösch dich: KuchenTV YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Auch KuchenTVs eher langer Hals geriet dabei in Kritik, was sich mit seinen Bemerkungen vergleichen lässt, die er manchmal sarkastisch über andere Menschen macht. In einem Antwortvideo hat er größtenteils Einsicht gezeigt. Außerdem hat er 2014 ein NPD Video gemacht, wo er ein paar Punkte von deren Wahlprogramm gut fand. Dies haben sehr viele negativ aufgefasst und dachten Tim sei ein Nazi. Das Video hat er bereits gelöscht und meint, dass er eines seiner schlechtesten Videos ist. Ansonsten wird er auch öfters von verschiedenen, beleidigten Communities kritisiert, sobald er Videos über ein bestimmtes Thema bzw. einen bestimmten YouTuber macht. Diskografie Singels * 2015: Das hat mit Islam nichts zu tun (mit Relic Kid) * 2015: EDATHY VATI (mit Ricco) * 2015: Ich bin der bessere * 2017: 31ers - Fett * 2017: We are Number one but; Mix by Jonas Platin - Wir sind die Kanalzerstörer * 2017: Kuchengeschmack ft. Ricco; Mix by Jonas Platin - Das hat nichts mit Christen zu tun VBT * 2013: Vorrunde 1 - Gegen iWi-OnE (Sieg für iWi-OnE durch Aufgabe) * 2015: Vorrunde 1 - Gegen Aslan44 Trivia * Er erzählte, dass einzelne Videos, für welche er angezeigt wurde, letztlich mehr Geld einbrachten, als die Strafe wert war. * Am Ende von jedem Video sagt er "K thx Bye". Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1995